Kang the Conqueror
The history of the time-traveling supervillain Kang the Conqueror, is a complex one. He began as Nathanial Richards, hundreds of years after the mainstream Marvel Universe takes place. The technology in his day was extremely advanced, giving him time traveling capabilities. After meeting his ancestor Doctor Doom, Nathanial was inspired to make for himself a suit of powered armor, calling himself the Scarlet Centurion. He then used that alternate Earth to his advantage, manipulating the original Avengers into capturing every other superhuman in their world. After this was accomplished, he brought the mainstream Avengers to that world, and forced them to fight, planning that he would defeat whichever team lost and thus be free to conquer that world. The mainstream Avengers won, but also defeated Centurion, sending him back to his own time. Humiliated at his defeat, Nathanial crafted a new persona for himself in Kang the Conqueror. He then proceeded to completely take over his world, as well as several other alien worlds, including the Shi'ar. Kang then went back in time to get his revenge on the Avengers who had defeated him. He met them in direct combat, but was once again defeated. Shortly after, he decided to use trickery to beat them, making a robot version of Spider-Man to catch them off guard. Kang then defeated the Avengers, but not before the real Spider-Man came, destroying his robot duplicate and freeing his fellow superheroes. Kang then retreated back to his own time, to conquer and plan more before his next return. Powers, Weapons, and Abilities Kang possesses a genius-level intellect, and is a master strategist and scientist. His technology is far more powerful and advanced than that of Iron Man or Doctor Doom, and has many, many capabilities. His armor gives him the trademark ability to time-travel seamlessly, making him the only character in the Marvel universe (other than his counterpart Immortus) to be able to time-travel without creating divergences. He can also manipulate time to his will. The armor also gives him a relatively small amount of superhuman strength, capable of lifting 5 tons, as well as great durability. He has an anti-gravity controller, in which he can render himself and other objects up to 2.2 tons, weightless. He can create extremely powerful force fields around himself up to twenty feet, and can fire energy blasts from his hands and helmet that have the force of several tons of dynamite. He often utilizes a hover pad with which he can fly during his battles, and can summon weapons through time-portals instantly. Many of these weapons include an anti-matter field generator, a vibration-wave projector, an electromagnetic field amplifier, a hand-held warhead launcher, electrical emitters, nerve gas sprayers, and a molecular expander, among other things. He also commands vast armies of warriors from across all of time, including his own future army, which possess advanced weaponry similar to his own. An expert in future robotics, Kang also has numerous robots to do his bidding. Kang travels in Damocles Base, a huge time-traveling space ship which is shaped like a sword. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Time-Travellers Category:Warlords Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil Genius Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Gadgeteers Category:Leader Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Alter-Ego Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Summoners Category:In love villains Category:Telekinetics Category:Teleporters Category:Married Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Immortals Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains